If Sasuke Had A Sense Of Humor
by Lazay Woman
Summary: What happens when Sasuke finds Naruto being chased by Sakura and hides him? Just a Fanfic I wrote for my friend. Is a Oneshot, but if enough of you like this, I'll write more like this. I also might add an epilogue to this. If you care for it, read it. It's short and funny. Rated for sexual content and language. And yes, it's a Yaoi, so go nuts fangirl comrades! Review plz!
1. Sasuke's Naru

Info: This is what it would be like if Sasuke had emotions (and a sense of humor) lol enjoy!

"I'm so gonna die." Naruto said, dogging a tree. He turned his head to look behind him and didn't see her.

"He he he. Bitch can't get me now- uof!" Strong arms caught him before he could fall backwards.

Naruto opened his eyes and blinked, surprised. It was Sasuke he ran into.

"What are you-" Sasuke started but was cut off by a shriek.

"YOU'RE DEEEEEAAAAAD!" Sakura screamed.

"Ah shit!" Naruto cursed, trying to break Sasuke's hold on him. He didn't budge.

"What the hell did you do this time?!" He asked, exasperated.

"Long story, just let me go! I don't need an early funeral." Naruto again tried to escape.

Sasuke lets go of Naruto's forearms and took his hand in his, pulling him deeper into the forest. "Come on! This way, baka."

Naruto face reddened, glaring at him. "I'm not a baka, baka!" He said, but willingly followed him.

They ran through the woods, not stopping until they reached their destination.

Sasuke nodded towards a tree, silently telling him to climb. Naruto let his hand fall and got a grip onto the tree, pulling himself up.

Sasuke came up a little after him, pulling himself through the leaves.

Naruto's eyes widened. Hidden in the tree was a little hut, big enough for 3 people. He wandered inside, amazed at the architecture.

"Like what you see?" Naruto jumped at the voice behind him, blushing wildly.

"Y-ya. It's really cool. Did you build this?" He asked, curious.

"Mhm. Took a while." Sasuke said.

Naruto saw an orange bean bag and immediately jumped onto it.

"You, my good sir, are the best." He said smiling widely at him.

Sasuke blushed lightly and smiled back.

"How long did it take you to figure that out?" He teased, poking him.

Naruto laughed, sitting up to poke him back. "I take that back. You're an ass."

Sasuke shoved him lightly, laughing back. "A fine, hot ass." He kissed his index finger and touched his ass, making a szzzzz sound.

They both lost it and laughed their ass off. (no pun intended)

"W-wha the fuck...was that!" Naruto was on the floor clutching his stomach, his side aching from so much laughter.

"I-I don't know! Omg! Stop laughing! You're killing me!" Sasuke was on the floor, bawling with laughter.

After a few minutes, they calmed down a little and was just laying there next to eachother, chuckling.

Sasuke was propped up on his right arm, looking at the laughing Naruto with fascination. He always liked his laughter. It... enchanted him somehow.

Naruto looked back, smiling, their faces close.

Before he knew it, Sasuke's lips were on his.

Naruto's eyes widened, shocked. 'W-what! What's happening here?! Why is he kissing me? Wait. Why am I...-' He thought wildly.

Sasuke had his eyes closed, savoring the moment. 'H-his lips... th-they're so soft...'

'Why am I... kissing him back?' Naruto wondered. 'I shouldn't be liking this, but... his kiss. It's so...'

Naruto closed his eyes, slowly feeling that he was loosing himself to this feeling coursing through his body.

It was like Sasuke was pumping venom in his veins. An addicting poison he just couldn't get enough of.

He wanted more. This feeling.

Naruto brought his hands up, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck, bringing him closer.

Sasuke brought his arms around Naruto's waist, embracing him.

Naruto found himself under Sasuke. No longer thinking strait, he yanked Sasuke's shirt off.

He felt the surface of Sasuke's torso, caressing the soft body above him. "He's so pale. And his chest is hard. Firm."

Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth again, no longer standing the distance between them.

'It feels... nice, being together like this." Sasuke thought. 'Mouth to mouth, chest to chest, arousal to arousal... '

'Wait. Naruto's aroused too?' To prove if Naruto was really aroused, Sasuke deliberately rubbed himself against him, causing Naruto to moan loudly.

"Well, this should be fun." Sasuke thought evily, continuing his moves.

Nobody knew, but Sasuke was a bit sadistic and really possessive. He wanted to mess with his new lover a little.

Naruto was HIS to mess with.

Sasuke chuckled lowly. He pulled away and stopped moving.

Naruto whimpered at the loss.

"Naru, you've been a naughty little boy, haven't you?" Sasuke asked, starting his little game with him.

"W-what do you mean?" Naruto asked, causing Sasuke to chuckle, amused.

"You think you can just receive my love?" Sasuke shook his head. "I don't think so. You have to EARN it if you want it."

"What do I have to do?" Naruto asked simply.

Sasuke grinned his sadistic grin. 'I was hoping you'd ask.' He thought.

"Strip for me. Slowly. Give me a good show."

Naruto watched Sasuke's face, hoping he could find a trace of him joking.

After a good look and not seeing anything remotely close to a joke, he made up his mind.

Naruto stood up, blushing, and pulled his shirt off carefully, letting it slip off of him and land gracefully by his feet.

He turned around, slowly and tantalizingly pulled his pants off, giving Sasuke a show.

When there was nothing left but his boxers, Sasuke walked over and pulled him against him.

"Good boy, here's your reward." He whispered into Naruto's ear before pulling him into a kiss, slipping his tongue in.

Naruto moaned, his tongue hesitantly reaching up to greet the intruder.

Their tongues danced together to the music of their heart beats, beating as one.

Sasuke pulled away to breath, a cute trail of saliva strung between them.

Naruto put his head on Sasuke's chest, breathing heavily.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, his hands ruffling Naruto's hair as he breathed in his sweet scent.

"WHAT THE FUCK, NARUTO!?"

Sasuke and Naruto jumped and turned to see Sakura looking at Naruto with a murderous glare.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Sakura ran up to him, hand raised.

Naruto flinched back, ready for the impact.

When it didn't come, Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke's hand gripping Sakura's.

'H-he stopped the attack. Why?' Naruto thought, amazed.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, making sure he was okay before turning a glare on Sakura.

If looks could kill, Sakura would have been dead from the first glance.

"Don't. Touch. My. Naru."

Sakura looked at him, surprised. But, she collected herself and pulled her hand away.

"I see. So that's how it is." Sakura said. "Well, just let me do one thing."

Suddenly, Sakura pulls out a camera and takes a picture.

"Just let me get these printed!" With that, she ran out the door, laughing.

"Sasunaru fan girls, here I come with proof! Let the fan girl screams begin!" Sakura yelled happily.

Who knew she was a fan girl?

Sasuke and Naruto watched this with complete confusion.

"W-wait. Wasn't she mad at us just a few seconds ago?" Naruto asked.

"I have no fucking idea." Sasuke said, turning towards his lover, smiling.

"Now, I believe my good little boy needs his award."

Sasuke pulled Naruto into a deep and passionate kiss, both forgetting the awkward moment with Sakura.

~That was my first Sasunaru Fanfic. I hope you all liked it. And, my Please Don't Cry,'Cry Fanfic will be updated really soon, so that's something to look forward to. Anyways, stay kool my nerdy peeps. Peace!~

Btw, Sakura was mad at Naruto for ending it so soon.

"God damn it, Naruto! I only got 20 pictures


	2. Epiloge

Epilogue: (Quite Optional To Read)

Twenty Years later...

"And that's the story of how I lost my virginity." Older Naruto said to his son and 2 daughters.

All kids looked at him with 'I think my childhood is destroyed' expressions.

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Ummmm... don't you think that was just a little inappropriate for them?"

"NOPE! I told you that Sasunaru will forever be in that hearts of fan girls everywhere." Sakura interrupts, sitting in a gardening chair.

Sasuke and Naruto rolled their eyes, smiling at eachother.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed him sweetly.

Their kids looked at them with an 'I just witnessed Yaoi for the first time' expression.

Sakura shrieks and passes out from a nosebleed, grinning like the fan girl she is.


End file.
